plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot War Wagon
The Zombot War Wagon is the boss of Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is controlled by Dr. Zomboss, and is battled in Wild West-Day 25. It is the Western variant of Zombot based upon the Zombot Plank Walker. It has its legs and body modified. Its missile attack was derived from its Zombot Sphinx-inator. During the battle, all zombies from Wild West can be summoned except for Flag Cowboy Zombie and the Zombie Bull. The plants given via the conveyor-belt are all the Wild West obtained plants. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The stagecoach of destruction from the western wilds. SPECIAL: missile attack can target mine carts Ranchers and farmhands abandon your fields. Rumbling down the dusty trail, this wagon was engineered to strike fear into the heart of any horticulturist who should encounter it. Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception. Overview The Zombot War Wagon has an estimated absorption of 1000 normal damage shots, and it's appearance changes at 344 normal damage shots and at 667 normal damage shots, and at 1000, when it surrenders. Attacks When not moving or attacking, it can summon zombies. *It has a missile attack in which it fires multiple missiles whose targets are indicated by a target on the spaces. The missiles instantly kill plants unless they are under the effects of Plant Food. **This attack can either fire at four of five spaces in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart spaces. *It will step back, charge, and kill any zombies and plants in a two-row range. It will stop short of the Lawn Mowers and jump back. This attack can only be stopped with the effects of Plant Food. Strategies *Prioritize Pianist Zombies first because they will totally devastate your lawn. The Chili Bean DOES NOT instantly kill them in the latest version. For the second and third phases of the battle, use it against Poncho Zombies, Conehead Cowboys, Buckethead Cowboys, and Zombie Bull Riders since all of them are summoned together in one square. *Place one set of Pea Pods on the fourth column since it has a Mine Cart on it and one Winter Melon on the second column as well since it has a Mine Cart also. That way, you can move both Winter Melon and Pea Pod in order to damage the Zombot and its zombies. For the case of Winter Melon, you can use this to disarm Prospector Zombie's dynamite. **Alternately, you can also place Pea Pods on two Mine Carts but keep one Melon-pult as a reserve . Winter Melons are on second and fourth column while Melon-pults are placed in first, third, and fifth columns. **Another alternative is placing both Winter Melons on both minecarts, as in such a situation they can be moved wherever needed and deal slowdown to zombies in almost any places.. *When it's about to attack with its missile barrage, sometimes, it will target the one that's in the Mine Cart, if this ever happens move the Plant away from the target range. However, it will also target the other plants that are not in the cart as well. *Don't forget to replace lost high priority plants immediately. They are the key on stopping zombies. *When the Zombot is about to do its infamous charge and assault attack, feed either the Melon-pult or the Winter Melon with a Plant Food. This will stun Dr. Zomboss immediately. You can also do this to the Split Peas but it is not advised because Dr. Zomboss will use his henchmen as a shield. Keep in mind that doing this to Lightning Reed is a VERY bad idea, as it targets a random zombie on-screen. **While using a Winter Melon's Plant Food effect works most of the time to stop his charge attack, sometimes, especially in stage 3 of the health bar of the Zombot, it is unfazed by the catapult plant's Plant Food upgrade at all when he is doing his charge and will proceed to destroy plants from both lanes anyway. You have no idea when this will happen so be prepared. **Lightning Reed's Plant Food effect can stop the Zombot War Wagon even if the cloud doesn't target it, as Lightning Reed becomes briefly invincible for a VERY short period of time, and the Zombot stops charging and is stunned if it hits an invincible plant. *Place the Tall-nuts at the third column to prevent the Zombie Bull Riders from wrecking your hindmost part of your Lawn. **Alternately, you can place Lightning Reeds in the third column. Tall-nuts go to seventh column where Dr. Zomboss calls his henchmen. It makes a perfect way to stall summoned zombies especially Chicken Wrangler Zombies. *Melon-pults and Winter Melons go always at the back. *Just like its previous variations of Zombot, it has three tiers or phases. **Tier one - Cowboy Zombies, Conehead Cowboys , Pianist Zombies , and Prospector Zombies are only summoned. Prioritize the Pianist Zombies before it wreaks havoc along with its dancers, as it does not get instantly killed by the Chili Bean in the latest version. A Winter Melon and a Pea Pod with at least 3 heads will do it justice. Split Peas are at your disposal if ever Prospectors will fly over to the left edge. These are the only zombies that are summoned until one-third of its health is gone. **Tier two - Poncho Zombies , Zombie Bull Riders , and Wild West Gargantuars are already summoned and Pianists and Prosepectors are no longer summoned. At this moment, start increasing your defenses more. If ever a Gargantuar is summoned, feed the Pea Pod with Plant Food but first deal enough damage before doing so, that way it will die without ever getting the chance to throw the Bull Rider. Otherwise, the Chili Bean. ***Sometimes, three to four of Ponchos, two to five of Coneheads, two to four of Cowboys, and two of Bull Riders alone are summoned at this stage. That's where the Chili Bean strategy will take over. **Tier three - Buckethead Cowboys and Chicken Wrangler Zombies are finally summoned and Gargantuars and Bull Riders aren't summoned anymore. Place the Lightning Reeds already if you haven't because Zombie Chickens will devastate your rows if not. Two to four of Ponchos with three to six of Bucketheads and two to three of Chicken Wranglers are summoned at this part (this also include the Cowboys and Coneheads.) If ever things get rough, use Plant Food on Winter Melon to slow them down. You can place Tall-nuts at where Dr. Zomboss calls his henchmen to force Chicken Wrangler Zombies to break their bailing wires, releasing Zombie Chickens. This can also save most of your time in increasing your defense parameters. *ALWAYS bear in mind that ALWAYS stall the zombie with the highest level of threat. *Keep TWO Plant Foods for personal disposal. *Power Ups are Last Resort options. Use them only if you have no Lawn Mowers to protect you. Gallery War Wagon Promotional.jpg|A promotional image for the Zombot War Wagon posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook WarWagonWinterMagnet1.png|Gameplay by WinterMagnet WildWestTrophy.png|Obtaining the Wild West Trophy ZombotWarDefeated.png|WinterMagnet defeating the Zombot War Wagon. Ballasxuhhxheuxeubhxehxhbedbeh.jpeg|Sale advertisement with the War Wagon. WarWagonLevelLocked.PNG|The level on Wild West's map (before unlocking) WarWagonLevelBeaten.PNG|The level on Wild West's map (after defeat) War.png|HD Zombot War Wagon Zombot War Wagon strategy.jpg|MrAnthony899's current strategy images (1)Zombot War Wagon Projectiles.jpg|Zombot War Wagon launch projectiles Trivia *A Zombie Bull is seen on the wagon despite the fact that none are summoned in the battle. **The phrase in the almanac, "Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception" is probably a reference to the bull on the wagon. **However, unlike the Imp from the Zombot Plank Walker, the Zombie Bull is "alive". *If defeated while slowed down, its defeat animation will also slow down. *Although its almanac entry states "missile attack can target mine carts" it meant that most of times the Zombot War Wagon will target the plant that is in the mine cart. **However, it can also target two to four random plants even if those aren't on the mine carts. *Like the battle with the Zombot Plank Walker, some plants are only recieved numerically. Winter Melons (due to it being in league as one of the powerful plants in the game) can only exist two at a time (if one dies, another one will appear in the conveyor belt to replace it). In the same way, only two Chili Beans can exist at a time. **Only 11 Pea Pods can be recieved. **Only four Melon-pults can be recieved. *Unlike the Zombot Sphinx-inator that only fires one missile, it fires 3-4 missiles. *Split Peas are unlimited in this boss. *It is the hardest Zombot of all worlds as it can fire 3-4 missles at a time. Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Bosses